Various devices may be implanted in a patient for therapeutic and/or cosmetic purposes. Examples of implantable devices include hip replacement devices, spinal support devices, cardiac devices such as pacemakers, and breast prosthetic devices. Such devices may be made of biocompatible materials, and to the extent that electronic components are included, at least a portion of the implantable device may be encased in a shell or casing.
Because the prosthetic devices are implanted in the body of a patient, it may be difficult to determine the condition of the device. For example, without direct access to an implanted device, it may be difficult to determine if the integrity of the shell or casing of the device is compromised. Therefore, devices and methods that may be used to confirm the integrity of the implant shell may be desirable.